1. Field
The present disclosed aspects relates generally to solar power systems, and more specifically to an automated solar tracking system.
2. Background
One barrier to the adoption of solar power is the complexity and cost of installation of the solar panels of a solar power system. To maximize efficiency, the individual solar panels need to be installed in an optimal orientation to the sun. The solar panels may also be installed with a tracking system that positions the solar panels with an actuator to continuously orient the solar panels to track the movement of the sun to capture the most energy possible at any given position of the sun. However, these tracking systems need power to operate.
Although the solar panels, when oriented towards the sun, are typically able to provide the necessary energy for the tracking systems to operate—this is not always the case. For example, given the low level of ambient light present around sunrise and the fact that the solar panels were last positioned towards of the setting sun (i.e., in a direction completely opposite of the direction of the rising sun) before the tracking system shut down the previous night, there will be a low likelihood when the sun beings to rise that the solar panels will be oriented towards the sun in a manner sufficient to provide enough energy to move the solar panels.
One solution would be to include an external power source such as a power supply to the solar power system. The tracking/actuator system may then be supplied power by the power supply to operate under all conditions, even when the solar panels are not oriented towards the sun. However, the power supply will need to be electrically attached to the AC grid to receive power, which requires additional wires to be used to connect the power supply to the grid.
There is therefore a need in the art for a solution to the inherent problem of powering the tracking/alignment system of a solar power system to point to the sun when the solar collectors are not oriented to the sun.